


Wolf's den

by LadyNobody



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, ichihoshi is apparently a werewolf here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: That was wrong and he knew it.That was wrong but he couldn’t help it anymore as he made the final step into the wolf’s den.





	Wolf's den

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a commission for @leueny on twitter

He had followed him around for days, watching from a distance as his eyes never left the blue haired boy. Not when he ate alone, nor when he headed for his own room to read, as he found out was his habit to do after a meal and in between training.  
His gaze would eventually drop on the smaller, agile form even from the goalpost, catching a glimpse of shiny sweat dripping down his face after a long solo run.

Not like he had other reason to watch him closely if not to respect Kidou-san request-

That afternoon something was wrong. Nishikage saw him going off for the usual track around the woods but never coming back and the sun was setting already. Maybe that was a sign that something was wrong, just like Kidou said. He had to investigate further, so he excused himself from his teammates, not even stopping by the bench to drink some water or dry up his forehead. He just dived into the woods in a walk that was closer to a run. An hour had passed and who knows what sort of trap could the other be up to.  
The air began to cool as his pace fretted down the usual path, sharp eyes scanning for any sign of the other but finding only moss slowly growing around the trees and fallen leaves crackling under his feet. Where the hell did he go?  
Without realising he had turned left, on a secondary path that lead further inside the woods of Mt. Fuji, loosing not only his way, but track of time as well. Since when the sky had turned so black? And the worst thing was that it didn’t matter how far he went into the darkening road, there was still no sign of hi-  
He made an abrupt turn, going in for a punch after hearing something right behind him, but his fist met only air and his widened eyes could catch a mere glimpse of some…thing, moving way too fast to dodge and move again behind him. This time around a punch came for him, and it didn’t miss, knocking him over as if the ground was being slipped from underneath him. Giving him no time to regain his composure, whatever attacked him sneakered as it straddle his body with its own and Nishi was pretty sure that the thing clawing at his shirt were far too sharp to be human’s. 

“Going somewhere, little kitten?” 

Incredulous eyes met sharp, blue ones tingling with mischievous delight as the furry black ears on top of his head twitched. Ears. Furry ears. Clawed fingers. And was that a tail slowly waggling behind him? He tried to open his mouth but just got shushed by a dark, dangerous talon on his lips. 

“I know you mist be surprised, but I have to ask you not to say a word about my… little situation. But I know you won’t, you’re good at obeying and following orders, like you did with Kidou-san, right kitten?” 

The candid giggle was so out of character coming from that sharp wolfish grin of his, but the thing that unsettled him more was the fact that he knew. How could Ichihoshi possibly knew? The hand already on his lips made its way through his hair, slowly massaging the scalp with its soft palm, as the other stayed on his chest, pinning him to the ground. He looked amused. 

“What, did you seriously thought I wouldn’t notice? My dear kitten, your gaze burns hotter than the sun. I have to admit that I was flattered, knowing I was able to distract you to the point that you came all by yourself up here into the woods” 

Ichihoshi leaned in, letting their nose slightly touch and making Nishikage’s heart beat just a tad faster against his ribcage. Up close those eyes really had the shimmer of a predator, a hunter that until that moment had only played with his pray, letting it believe in a fake freedom only to lead it further into his trap. 

**_“You must really like me”_ ** 

It was in a heartbeat that their lips met, smashed against each other, bit and sucked, in a dance that helped Nishi relieve all that build up tension that was now running away from his muscles and into his tongue, making him push it against dangerous fangs and met with a much too eager counterpart.  
That was wrong and he knew it.  
That was wrong but he couldn’t help it anymore as he made the final step into the wolf’s den.


End file.
